Shoon III
| turned = | turnednotes = | death = 130 | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = Jadhar el ShoonAn inconsistency as to Shoon III's parentage is presented in Calimport in the section on Saarkanlyth's Antaglass. There, it is stated that Shoon III was the son of Vymar el Shoon. This conflicts with Empires of the Shining Sea, which gives Shoon III's full name as Aleph yn Jadhar el Shoon and calls him the son of Shoon II's niece, not the son of his nephew. | spouses = | siblings = Amahl Shoon IV Amahl Shoon V | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = Shoon Imperium | start of reign = 123 DR | end of reign = 130 DR | predecessor = Hazamir al Aktorral (regent) | successor = Amahl Shoon IV | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Shoon III was the fourth emperor of the Shoon Imperium. Activities Shoon III moved the government of Calimshan and the Shoon Imperium back to Shoonach from Calimport, where it would remain until the end of the Imperium. Relationships Shoon III was the first grandnephew of Shoon II, and the aging ruler adopted Shoon III as his own son and heir only moments before his death. Shoon III had at least two brothers, both of whom would also become emperors of the Imperium. Possessions Shoon III had a powerful magic ring known as the Annulus Conflagros. It had the combined powers of a ring of fire resistance and a wand of fire and was the second of the so-called Qysari Rings ever made. History Born Aleph yn Jadhar el Shoon in 107 DR, to the niece of Shoon II, Shoon III never saw a day not surrounded in luxury. He was trained from a young age to become the next emperor and told never to trust his regent, Hazamir al Aktorral, who ruled the Imperium until the boy came of age. Shoon III obeyed what he was taught by his mother and his advisers—he began his reign in 123 DR by ordering Hazamir to be executed by beheading. Shoon III had a short reign of only eight years. He made many efforts to protect himself from the schemes of those outside the family, but he never expected to be murdered by his own brother, who stabbed him to death during a feast in his harem in 130 DR. Trivia In 194 DR, a statue of Shoon III was erected in the Bakkal Sabban of Calimport as part of the Fountain of the Qysars, a monument to the first seven rulers of the Shoon, which was commissioned by Qysar Amahl Shoon V, Shoon III's own brother. Shoon III's statue was the one on the northwest side of the octagonal palisade. Appendix Notes Appearances * ''Mistress of the Night'' (mentioned only) References Connections Category:Males Category:Emperors Category:Rulers Category:Calishites Category:Humans Category:Inhabitants of Shoonach Category:Inhabitants of Calimshan Category:Inhabitants of the Lands of Intrigue Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Members of the Shoon Imperium